The AntiBooster
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Bobby Booster is a pretty normal kid, gets picked on, nobodys nice to him, his family dosn't know he exsists. Even his twin sister Barbra Booster hates him. but someone has made him an offer he can't refuse, but at what cost. Read and find out. Rated T for Now, may be subject to change. Read and Review.
1. Bobby Booster, The Loser?

**Johnny: Hi everybody I'm here to tell you this is my second fanfic and I hope you like it.**

**Moonlight: (speaking like a guy telling a disclaimer, very fast) JOHNNY ROCKETBOOSTER DOSN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MOONLIGHT BOOSTER, COPYRIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA AND ALL OF ITS MEBERS, ASK SEGA BEFORE USE.**

Friday night to most the greatest night, to me eh. My name is Bobby Booster, I'm a 15 and a half pale white kid living in Pacoima, California. I'm just relaxing in my room with a pile of pizza boxes, half drunken cans of Sprite, and my bed half made. I'm wearing my favorite dark green t-shirt that says "I'm multitalented, I can talk and annoy you at the SAME TIME", a pair of blue faded skater jeans with holes here and there, and my lucky red Converse high tops with black laces. I'm playing my favorite game in the world, Sonic heroes. I'm a bit of a loser, I have no friends, my family forgets about me constantly, and I have zero girlfriends. My twin sister Barbra hates me…and were twins. But you know what I don't care cause I'm happy either way. Anyway I paused the game and got up to take a wazz, when my sister bumped into me and dropped her Iphone.

"YOU DUMB MOTHER FUCKER LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY BRAND NEW PHONE YOU FREAK" My sister yelled at me.

I just walked in to the bathroom. After my wazz I walked back in to my room to see my T.V turned off along with my game. "God damn it Barbra, why the hell did you turn off my game" I cried out. Then my sister's voice came through the wall saying "I didn't touch your stupid game dumbass". I just shook my head and turned on my T.V but as soon as I did there were these dark blue words on the screen saying "**your sister sounds like a real brat**".

I just nodded my head and said "You don't know the half of it".

Then new words came on saying "**and I'm betting the rest of your life sucks as well Right?**"

I was weirded out by my T.V talking to me but I said "yeah".

"**Well I could help**".

"How?"

"**Just turn on the game**".

I did that and it turned the screen a bright yellow.

"**Pick up the controller**".

I followed instructions and picked up the controller.

"**And press play and all your problems will be gone**".

I looked at the controller and thought to myself 'is this really happening, is all my problems really just going to disappear?' well only one way to find out. And I pressed play. All of a sudden the yellow screen turned dark blue and started to suck me into it. "WHATS HAPPINING" I cried out but all I heard was an evil laugh that sounded like my voice. "TODOLU sucker" the owner of the voice said. And the last thing I saw before I landed hard on my back was a shadow outline of a figure that looked a lot like me. As soon as I landed I hit my head on something and started to pass out but before I did I saw another shadow, but this one was of a girl about my age and height and she had some bangs on the top of her head with a short red dress.

**Johnny: well that's chapie ****numero uno hope it wasn't to short the next chapter will be longer**

**Moonlight: But I hope you liked it cause if you didn't, dang it. R & R PEACE.**


	2. Meet,Moonlight Booster

**Johnny: Well here is the longer chapter, sorry it took me longer to update, stupid library, any way hope you like it.**

Moonlight: I'm in it so you should like it

Johnny: Just do the disclaimers.

Moonlight: aww man… JOHNNY ROCKETBOOSTER DOESN'T OWN ANY THING BUT MOONLIGHT BOOSTER. IF HE DID… GOD HELP US.

When I woke up, I knew I wasn't in my room. For starters the room was a bit too pink, there was heart shaped pictures on one wall, and the room was clean. I rubbed my head and noticed two something's poking out of the top of my head, I walked over to the door length mirror and my jaw dropped. Standing where my reflection should be was a dark blue hedgefox about my height, with the same spiked messy blonde hair as me, the same cerulean blue eyes as me, and the same outfit as me. The two something's that we're poking out of my head we're two hedgefox ears, I also had three quills on each side of my face pointing straight up, and three tails all tipped blonde.

"What the eff" I said. I walked over to the dresser and picked up one of the pictures there. My eyes were still foggy but I could make out three splotches, each a different color. Blue in the middle, yellow on the left, and pink on the right. As my eyes came into focus I finally recognized the faces of-

"Oh you're up" I heard someone say, I turned around to see the face of the pink splotch on the photo and it was-

"I'm Amy, Amy Rose"

After getting over the initially shock of realizing that someone or something teleported me into the world of mobius, turned me into a hedgefox, and made me land in front of Amy Rose's house, I got to talking with Amy. She isn't all like Sega portrayed her; yes she has a crush on Sonic but not a stalker sized one, she is actually a lot nicer then you think, and she doesn't go psycho when Sonics' flirts with other girls.

"Oh I never asked your name" Amy said.

I didn't want to tell her my real name cause… well my real life sucked, so I thought quickly and said "Moonlight booster, I'm Moonlight Booster".

"Nice Name" Amy said.

After we had something to eat Amy invited me out to hang with her friends and I said "sure". So we head off to Green hill Park and there playing some basketball, was Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Tails they were playing against Rouge, Blaze, Sally, and Cream.

"You can't get past me Sonic" Sally said as she had the ball. She then double faked and shot the ball but Sonic packed it towards me and Amy, I caught the ball before it hit Amy in the face.

Sonic came running over and said "sorry about that Ames" and then took the ball from me. "Hey I haven't seen you around here what is your name"?

"Moonlight" I said.

"Well Moonlight, do you want play Basketball with us"?

"Uh sure but don't you have enough players on your Team"?

"I'll play to, just to make it even" Amy said.

"Great, let's go" and with that said me, Amy, and Sonic rushed over to the court. I introduced myself with everyone, and vice versa. Rouge even tried to flirt with me but I just pushed her away. After about 6 hours the game ended. We lost, the girls won…ask Silver why we lost.

"What the eff Silver, Why Would you just give them the ball" Shadow yelled at him

"Cause Blaze... kissed me and I kinda blacked out" Silver explained.

"Uh you're so pathetic" Shadow said and took off.

Silver lowered his head and I patted him on the back and said "don't worry dude, he has what I call 'winasitis', it's when a person has the urge to win everything and when he loses he gets angry".

"Uh" Silver said "thanks Moonlight that he-" all of a sudden a huge explosion cut off Silver. We turned around and saw Eggman in a giant egg-shaped mechsuit.

"Surrender Sonic or perish" Eggman said and launched another missile at the basketball court, destroying it.

"Oh no you don't Egghead" Sonic said and leapt into action, along with everyone else.

I stayed behind because… well I only fought him in videogames never in real life. But then I saw Amy get thrown by Eggman and then he launched another missile at her. I ran like hell and pushed Amy out of the way but I couldn't get out in time. I held my arm up in a failed attempt to protect myself when I saw this blue light on my left arm before everything went dark, I was covered in the explosion but I was protected was the smoke cleared I saw a blue energy shield on my left arm and in my right hand was a blue energy sword (not the ones from Halo, they look like the Hylian shield and the Master sword from Zelda). The look on Eggman's face was priceless.

"Yo Eggdork, time to fry up and omelet" I said and jumped higher then any one on Earth, stabbed the sword in the generator, smacked him with the shield, and jumped away as the suit exploded.

He flew out in his Egg-carrier and shouted "YOU'LL ALL BE DESTROYED SOMEDAY". I just rolled my eyes and said "Hey Eggdork, what's Black and Blue and being launched half way around the world"?

"I don't know what"?

"You" and then my hands glowed a bright red and I launched a massive beam of energy, that I had no idea was there, and as it made contact with his Egg-carrier it exploded in to a million pieces, sending him flying until he disappeared.

I walked over to Amy and helped her up. Are faces we're extremely close together and I said "uh are you ok".

She smiled at me and said "yeah thanks for saving me".

I didn't know it then but I was starting to fall in love with Amy Rose.

**Johnny: Aww my little guys all grown up.**

**Bobby: Shut up. I'm just have a little crush that's all**

**Amy: (walks by Bobby and his eyes turn into hearts and gets all nervous) Hey Johnny, Bobby.**

**Bobby: HHHeeyyy Ammmyyy hhhhooowwww aaaareee yyooou doooiinng ttooodddaaayyy.**

**Moonlight: Sure it's only a crush.**

**Bobby: Shut up. And I hope you guys liked the second chapter and the third one will be soon byeeeeeee.**


	3. Johnny? sounds like Bobby

**Johnny: Hey guys I'm BAAACCCKKK, and I'm here to tell you all I'm promoting a new story, it's going to be updated along with this one, unfortunately the updating is… well going to suck, school starts soon for me so I'm going to have less time at updating. But any way here's Bobby with the disclaimer.**

**Bobby: JOHNNY DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE FOLLOWING, MOONLIGHT BOOSTER, BARBRA BOOSTER, JOHNNY ROCKETBOOSTER, MIDNIGHT ROCKETBOOSTER, BOBBY BOOSTER, AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT ISN'T ANYBODY ELSESES.**

So for the rest of the day me, Amy, Sonic, Tails, and everybody else just hung out. I learned stuff about them and they learned stuff about me. It was the best day of my life.

After awhile I walked Amy home because it was late. As we stopped at her house she turned to me and said "so uh… where… where do you live".

I couldn't tell her the truth, so I thought quickly and said "I'm homeless".

"What".

""My family never cared about me I was always forgotten, bullied, all kinds of stuff. So I ran away, I've been on my own for years" at least I'm not totally lying.

"Oh that's terrible, well uh…you could stay here".

Ok that caught me off-guard, did she say what I think she said?

"WWhat"?

"I'm just saying, because I don't think its right to have to do that" Amy said smiling sweetly.

I don't know if it was that smile, or the fact that I'm now in love with her, but I nodded my head and we walked in. now I thought I was taking the couch, but Amy turned to me and said "well aren't you coming".

Now I know what you're thinking but what can I say, I'm a teenager, I'm not thinking straight. So I smiled and ran up to her as we went up stairs. We walked into her room and got under the covers. Now I wasn't going to do anything stupid but my tails wrapped themselves around Amy curled her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around me and pecked my cheek.

While I was sleeping I had a very weird dream, it started out normal. I was laying in a king sized bed with hundreds of girls that looked like the hottest girl, which right now was Amy, and they were in bikinis, I had all the video games in the world, the toughest guys in school where afraid of me, my family, especially my sister, attended all of my demands without hesitation. You know normal stuff. But then it all disappeared and I was floating in emptiness.

"HELLO" I cried out but my voice echoed. Then I heard a semi-familiar voice say "welcome back Bobby".

I turned around quickly and saw…well me. He looked exactly like me with a few exceptions. His hair was done emo-style, half the hair covers half the face, and it was blood red, his eyes were green, the shirt was a bluish red, the pants were black baggy camo's, he had red and black steel-plated non-fingerless XGAME gloves, and black checkered vans with red skulls.

"WWWho are you?"

"The name is Johnny, Johnny Rocketbooster. And I'm here to say…how you doing" he said, evilly.

"WWhat do you want with me?"

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you, why would I hurt the guy that helped me".

"Helped you? I don't even know you".

"Oh you do, remember the T.V.?"

"The T-"then it hit me "THAT WAS YOU?"

"Yep".

"You asshole, why the hell would you do that?"

"Because, I want your world".

"What?"

"I want earth".

"Why?"

"Because, I want to destroy it".

"WHAT?"

"I'm evil what did you suspect, I needed you out of there to take over it so I tricked you".

"I'm not going to let you take over earth".

"But you can't stop".

"Watch me" and then I charged at him with a Blue Chaos Sword but half way through my charge he used Yellow Chaos, Causing time to freeze around him.

"I hate to freeze and run, but got a world to conquer, so in the words of To Su Lu 'TODOLU'". And then just disappeared in a white light causing me to wake up I looked around and heard Amy in the bathroom. I sat up and knew what must be done.

**Johnny: (Evil Laugh) MAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M GOING TO DES-(then one of the lights that create the lightning fell on top of him) OWWW.**

**Bobby and Moonlight: read and review People.**

**Bobby: Rock, Paper, Siccers to get him out.**

**Moonlight: You're on.**


	4. And Amy do you take Moonlight

**Johnny: (In A full body cast) Hoope you like thhee ssstorryy, Reeaadd aanndd reevviiww. It hurts so much.**

**Moonlight: and enjoy me kicking butt.**

I told Amy I had to talk to Tails real quick, she just said "sure". So I left to Tail's House.

I knocked on the door and he yelled from inside "just a minute".

He opened It and said "hey Moonlight, what are you doing"?

I told him everything, that I was a human from another dimension, sent here by my evil self from an alternative dimension, who's hell-bent on destroying my universe.

After telling him everything he looked at me and said "that would explain the cosmic anomie that happened right before you came here".

"Wait, WHAT?" I said "cosmic anomie, what are you saying"?

He walked over to this big screen and said "right before you landed here, a strange reading came on the screen, a mixture of cosmic properties and dark matter radiation. That explains your transformation too; it rearranges your molecules and brought a mixture of DNA from here into your DNA, which caused your body to morph into that".

"Hey are you saying I'm ugly"?

"No".

"Oh, ok but how are you going to get me back"?

"With this" and then removed a sheet to revile a portal. "With this, I can send you back to earth".

"Sweet".

Then I heard a loud boom, I turned to see Sonic standing right there, panting.

"Amy… behind me… need to… hide… from her" he said.

"Wait, Amy is right behind you?" I said.

"Yes, and she will be here soon".

Then I heard Amy screaming "SONIC". Sonic looked terrified and ran off just Amy got here. She looked at me and tails and said "what's going on here"?

I told the truth, she looked shocked at the end. "But you we're, and I was" she lowered her head and said "nothing good every happens to me". Tails looked at us and said "I'll leave you two alone" and walked out.

I sat next to Amy and said "I know how you feel, my entire life sucked before I came here. I was bullied, forgotten, ignored, the works. But when I came here, everything changed. I have friends, awesome abilities…" She giggled a bit, then I turned her towards me and looked into her eyes and said "and I fell in love".

She smiled at me and said "me too".

We're pulled each other closer, lips spread, eyes closed, and love in our hearts, and then Tails popped out and said "so are we going"?

I looked at him and said let's get out of here. I jumped up and got ready to go when Amy stood by me. "What are you doing"?

"You think I'm going to let my new boyfriend kick butt without me"?

"I love you".

"I love you too".

"I love to get out of here please" Tails said.

I rolled my eyes and yelled "BONZZIE" and jumped through, I was followed by Amy, then Tails.

When we landed my jaw dropped, all of California was destroyed all ready.

"Wow, it's a dump" Tails said and then I punched him hard on his shoulder. "Oww".

"Now where is he?" then a giant explosion happened about 5 miles from here.

"I think near the giant explosion" Amy said. So we ran in that direction.

**Moonlight: Awesome, I have a girlfriend, and her name is Amy, I have a girlfriend, and her name is Amy, I have a girlfriend, and her name is Amy, I have a girlfriend, and he-**

**Johnny: SHUT UP WILL YA. And please review.**


	5. And that's a wrap

Johnny: Hey were going Lo-o-o-o-o-co when the club goes Lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-co… (keeps singing Loco by Dj Manian)

Moonlight: Sorry he's hooked on that techno crap righ… Bobby?

Bobby: (Singing along with Johnny while listening Radio Hardcore by the Italobrothers)

Moonlight: crap

So we followed the long trail of destruction to find Johnny Sitting in a throne like he's king.

"So here's the plan, Amy you go out and distract him while me and Tails go and take him out got it?" I said.

After about two minutes of silence I lowered my head and sighed "You guys are captured, aren't you?"

"No, we just like to be grabbed from behind" Amy said while being held in the air.

We were tied up and thrown in front of Johnny.

"Bobby hey how are you doing" Johnny said smiling jumping up.

"Good, and no sit down I'll just lie here bleeding" I said sarcastically.

"Guys really, what's up with the tying of hands?" Johnny said.

I watched my brainwashed family untie me. Everywhere I look I saw someone I knew, and every single person had pure orange eyes. I mean there entire eye was orange.

"What did you do to them" I said pissed off.

"Two words, Orange Chaos" Johnny said smiling looking at his hand as if to admire his work.

"YOU MUTHA FUCKER" I scream jumping up to beat the crap out of him but he just snapped his fingers and I froze… in time.

"What the heck?" I said completely frozen.

"Yellow Chaos, got to love it" Johnny smirked.

I sighed, what was I thinking? He's been doing this a lot longer than I have and knows more about the chaos powers then I do. He knows everything about me cause he is me my exact twin.

Then it hit me, my exact twin, he is me so he must have my weakness.

"Hey I have a question" I said smiling.

"Yes" he said the way I do.

"What's up?" I said.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, and I was. I was diagnosed with mental insanity.

"I don't know the sky" Johnny said kind of confused.

"Yep, and it's crashing down on our bases"

Amy looked at me like I lost it but Johnny started ducking and laughing like an idiot, just like I thought.

Cause of that lack of concentration I was free.

I walked over to him and smacked him upside his head.

"You're an idiot" I said to him.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot" he said giving me the most pathetic look ever.

"You're the only one who gets me" I said. "Let me guess no one likes you"

"NO every-"Then he breaks down crying. "I'm not your evil twin, I'm just you if I fought back my life".

"Aww" I said.

"I knew how it feels for now one to like you, hey I know what if you be my bro and that way we have each other?"

Amy and Tails screamed at me "ARE YOU INSANE" Like I need to explain that one.

"Trust me I said". Then I turned to Johnny and said "so"?

He smiled and nodded.

So I said good bye to everyone when Johnny freed them.

"Well guess we should be going Amy said as they started walking away.

"Wait I think you forgot something" I said smiling.

"What"?

"This" and grabbed her and pulled her close and we kissed, I don't think she excepted that cause I was the only one that had my eyes closed.

We never told anyone the truth, me and Amy got Married and had Hedgefox children, Midnight is engaged to someone don't know who. And this is my story hope you liked it.

**Midnight: I'm engaged to Blaze idiot**

**Moonlight: Whatever but check out my youngest Daughter Tiwi (Pulls out a baby bright purple Hedgefox with extremely long purple hair)**

**Johnny: look she's about to say her first word.**

**Tiwi: Sequel?**


End file.
